Friends of the Cloak
by Kaladelia Undomiel
Summary: Kaladelia and her siblings are the children of Aragorn and Arwen... and discover a Cloak of interesting power... I know this goes against established canons... I just didn't wanna change some things NO LONGER UPDATING I HAVE COMPLETELY LOST THE STORY
1. the Party

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings or any other published work that you might recognize.

In this story Bilbo, Frodo, Elrond, Galadriel, Gandalf etc. don't leave for Valinor. However Bilbo has died. Noras a.k.a Melcor, is the Lord of the Cloak. When I started writing this for a school project in 6th grade I didn't know Melcor was the Enemy before Sauron, and that Beren and Luthien (Tinuviel) had cast him into a pit. Even though I know that now my evil guy will remain Noras. Also somehow he has broken out of the pit and has taken on a HUMAN appearance. The Cloak's power is that whoever wears it tries to murder the closest person to the wearer. It also can change how it looks. There are three different patterns on the Cloak. One is invisibility, another urges the wearer to kill, and the last pattern has no side effect. If the wearer is aware of this then he or she can change the pattern to kill, become invisible, or no effect. The only problem is that any pattern can suddenly change. It was made in a mountain similar to Mount Doom (Mount Orodruin). This Mountain's name is Mount Darkness (Mount Mornie) in Angmar and the Cloak is pure darkness and shadow but looks solid.

_Three Cloaks for Elven-lords always singing under the sky, _

_Seven for the Dwarf-kings mining in their halls of stone, _

_Nine for Mortal Men fated to die, _

_One for the Shadowed Lord on his shadowy throne,_

_in the Land of Angmar where the Darkness lies. _

_One Cloak to rule them all, One Cloak to find them, _

_One Cloak to bring them all and in the shadowiness bind them. _

_In the Land of Angmar where the Darkness lies._

One

The Party

It was a quiet evening in the Citadel of Minas Tirith. My sisters, Ester and Estal who are twins, and I were studying in our rooms along with my lover Earendil or Eairy, **(pronounced Airy)** when I looked up and saw my youngest brother, Aramorn, put a finger to his lips as he quietly stole up to Ester.

"Uh oh. Here comes trouble," I whispered to Earendil.

"Hi Ester!" Aramorn proclaimed very loudly right into her ear, making her jump about a foot in the air-- I didn't know you could do that from a sitting position-- and grabbed Aramorn around the neck. Seeing who it was, she released him.

"Aramorn, how many times have I asked you not to do that when I'm studying?" Ester reprimanded him after getting her dignity back.

"Sorry... Wait, you never ask me not to do _that. _You just tell me to stop being myself!" Aramorn shot back.

"Be quiet, both of you," Estal said sharply.

"Listen, Ester, Aramorn, you guys have got to stop jumping down each others throats!" I declare.

Ester started to object. "But I did..."

"No I don't want to hear it, sis. You both know it takes two to start a fight," I interrupted.

"First of all, Kal, I wasn't going to say anything of the sort. And second of all, just because you turned sixteen a week ago doesn't mean you're the boss," Ester said while trying to put her hair back in its bun.

"I really doubt that, Ester. And why do you always want to look beautiful? It's enough to drive anyone crazy!" said Elendil from the doorway, the second oldest.

"Why are you up here, Elendil?" I asked.

"Father wants Aramorn to finish packing, because Mithrandir should be here soon." he replied.

"But I've finished," Aramorn told Elendil, as his older brother unceremoniously dragged him out of the room.

A few hours later my mother, Lady Arwen, knocked on the door and poked her head inside.

"Mithrandir's here, are you two ready?"

"Yes Mother, or did you want me to answer more formally? Oh Great Queen of--"

"Oh, stop it you little rogue," Mother interrupted laughing.

"We'll be down in a minute, and I'm not little anymore," I replied, exasperated as Mother turned around and headed out the door. I turned to my lover, "Race you!" We ran down the stairs, passing Mother on the way and flew in to Mithrandir's arms nearly knocking him over with my joyous hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad you could make it Mithrandir." I said panting.

Eariy shook Mithandir's hand just as the Little Terror barreled in, "Hi, Mithrandir, I missed you! I can't believe I'm old enough to go to Frodo's party!"

"All right that's enough. Go get your horses hitched to Mithrandir's cart," Mother said, as I rolled my eyes. Several minutes later our horses were hitched to and our bags in the cart, and we were saying good bye to Mother, Father, Elendil, Boromir, who along with me form a triplet, and the twins.

Two months later, we entered the Shire. It didn't look very different; the lush vegetation, the cool and sparkling Brandywine, the vast tracks of both farmland and open fields. The towns had more houses while the country and outer reaches had more Hobbit Holes. When we reached the outskirts of Hobbiton, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were waiting for us.

"You guys are really late! You should've been here an hour ago!" Frodo said.

Earendil, Mithrandir, and myself all responded with the customary, "We are never late. We arrive precisely when we mean to." Eairy and I got out of the cart; laughing and they swarmed me, clamoring their greetings.

"Sam, how could you tear yourself away from Rosie's side, and how in all of Middle Earth did you get out of the house without her spotting you!?" I inquired.

"By golly, Miss Kaladelia, you're right! Good bye evry one! Mister Gandalf, Mister Earendil, Miss Kaladelia, Mister Aramorn." Sam shouted over his shoulder as he took off running.

"Gandalf, can you give us a ride back?" asked Pippin excitedly.

"Of course I will, you little Trickster!"

"Yahoo!" Merry and Pippin shouted gleefully into the air. So Earendil and I rode our horses while Aramorn, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Mithrandir rode in the cart.

_The Roads go ever on and on down from the Citadel where it began. _

_Now far ahead Roads have gone and I must follow if can._

_Chasing it with joyful feet to Hobbiton or Rivendell. _

_Where many trails and errands meet and wherever then I do not know_

"That was beautiful," Earendil said.

"It reminds of the songs Bilbo used to sing." ruminated Frodo.

"Thanks." I responded.

That evening, comfortably settled in the rooms I always received when visiting Bag End, I was getting ready for the party. I was wearing a soft light rosy-pink, almost white, dress which sparkled when it caught the light. It had long, draping, swallow tailed sleeves that almost touched the ground and a neckline drape both made of white cut velvet. I also had a rope belt that was light pink, and a maroon cape with a deep hood. I had on diamond earrings, and was fastening my necklace that had a silver chain, and diamonds dangling from it when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called still fiddling with my necklace. Earendil entered, followed by Mithrandir and Aramorn. Eairy came over and fastened the clasp. I got up and turned around so the three men could see my outfit.

"Kalle, it's time. You are remarkably well dressed. I keep on forgetting your sixteenth birthday was two months ago," Mithrandir announced, while Aramorn whistled and I hugged Eairy. My lover saw my tiara still lying on the dresser, it to was inlaid with diamonds, and put it on me. He kissed my cheek.

"Thanks," I said, trying to glare at Aramorn who was mocking me.

We walked to the field where Frodo's party was being held. Frodo was standing near a white gate greeting and hnading out presents to the guests. Eairy took hold of my arm, greeted and congratulated Frodo, then pulled me to the dance floor.

Later that night in the big tent, surrounding the _mallorn_ tree known to most of the hobbits as the second Party Tree we ate dinner with some younger hobbits, along with Merry, Pippin, and Sam. Finally, Frodo got up and started his speech, "Welcome my esteemed guests and friends. I would like to introduce to those who don't know them, Kaladelia Undomiel, her youngest brother, Aramorn, Earendil, her boyfriend, and Gandalf the White. I'm very happy that they could grace the tables with their presence; especially at this happy occasion. Now, I hope you all enjoyed the feast. I will now - " Suddenly a boy my size and age, with brown hair, blue eyes, and clad in elven-gray, burst through the tent's open flap.


	2. Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings or any other published work that you might recognize. I realize that some things don't seem possible and a bit stupid but hey that's what fanfic is for. Lighting, Moonlight, and Darkness all come from The Song of the Lioness series.

Two

Battle

"Elendil, what are you doing here?" I asked very surprised. "You are supposed to be in Lothlorien.

"Kal, Aramorn, Earendil, you must come at once! We have to go to Minas Tirith NOW, and bring Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. Mithrandir you need to bring some strong and brave hobbits" Elendil explained in a rush.

"Elendil. Take a deep breath and start from the beginning." Mithrandir said.

"Mother told Boromir to tell me that she sensed Orcs that should be about three months march away from Gondor. Estal and Ester went to go get the Elves from Mirkwood, the Dwarves from The Lonely Mountain, and the people of Dale and Esgaroth. Boromir has already told Rohan and Lothlorian Father is also sending runners to ask leaders of Ithilien, Lossarnach, Ringlo Vale, Blackroot Vale, Anfalas, Dol Amroth, Lamedon, Ethir near the sea, and Pinnath Gelin. Basically the Outlanders and their 'rulers'. The Rohirrim and Lothlorien Elves should already be there. Grandfather's and our uncles' troops should be on their way as well as the ones our sisters went to get." Elendil told us a little more slowly. "Oh yeah, from the royal house of Gondor I wish you a happy birthday, Frodo," Elendil said with dignity, and a little bit of father shone through him. Merry, Sam and Pippin had gone off to pack as soon as they'd heard the gist. Frodo, Eairy and I took off running, following Aramorn.

When I reached my rooms, I hurriedly changed into a shirt and breeches, packed all my things, buckled on Anduril, pulled on my bag, and ran out the door. I quickly saddled and mounted Moonlight, pulled Frodo in front of me who with Sam, Merry, and Pippin had just come flying from their respective houses/holes like they were being chased by the Nazgul. Aramorn scooped Pip onto Bear, Elendil yanked Sam onto Lightning, and Earendil deposited Merry onto Darkness.

We arrived at the seven levels of Minas Tirith at the same time as the elves, about four weeks before the supposed start of the battle. At the stable on the third level, we dismounted, and then helped the hobbits dismount. I told the hostler to find stabling for the horses. Then we jogged through the other three levels, entered the Citadel of Minas Tirith, and up the last set of stairs that led into the audience chamber of the Citadel. The elves and hobbits bowed and said "Your Majesties, we have come to help you in your time of need."

"Arwen, Kaladelia, please find housing for the elves. Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir, you can go on up to your rooms," Father, Aragorn, said.

Later that night Father told us how good it was to see us safe at home. He was also wondering if he would have to assign the rest of the fighters who came to room, in the Houses of Healing, and with his people.

A week later the Dwarves, Mirkwood' s elves, and fighters of Dale arrived, with Estal, Ester, Legolas, Gimli, and King Brand leading them. Two weeks after that Mithrandir arrived with twenty hobbits.

That night we had a meeting with Father, the Captain of the King's Guard, Loredan, all the leaders and various aides of the countries and towns helping us, Earendil, and me.

"Thank you all for coming to help us." Aragorn said. "The reason why you've been summoned is because we don't know how many orcs are coming. So of course it is better to be safe then have a huge massacre especially after destroying the armies of Sauron in the War of the Ring."

"Here's the plan of defense, Faramir, your troops will be out in the front, don't worry I'll personally make sure Eowyn stays as an archer to defend the walls. A few of my troops will stay with her. King Brand, Legolas, and Gimli you will flank Faramir's troops..." Loredan said.

The next day was the big day. I woke at dawn dressed and came down to eat pretending it was a just a normal day.

"Kids, go get dressed for _battle_. You look like you're just going for a day of training." Father said pointedly.

"Yes sir." we replied militarily and dispersed to our rooms.

"Oh, not you Aramorn, you go and help out at the Houses of Healing. And get Earendil to help you." Aramorn went to do his father bid, though a bit reluctantly. He had been vainly hoping that he would have been able to fight.

First I put on a light cotton shirt, and then a _mithril_ coat and a neck protector also made of _mithril_. Then I put on the Guard uniform which is all black and has the White Tree with the seven stars it and Isildur's crown above all. On top of that I buckled on Anduril. After that I put on a Guard helmet which has seabird wings on it, just then father yelled up, "Children, come down. I want to inspect you before I give you your battle positions," Father's voice echoed up to us.

"Coming," we all shouted back.

"Good, very military of you all." Aragorn said once we were all assembled. "The rest of you get out on that battle field. Kaladelia, you know w who is under your command. Elendil, you're second in command to Kaladelia. Is that clear everyone!"

"Very clear sir!"

"Right diiiismissed."

I rushed out to the battle field calling, "All Rivendell elves, and hobbits to me!' Soon we saw the orc army and to our surprise we saw two Nazgul (at least we thought they were the Nazgul but that they are Nassgul, Cloak wraiths.) accompanied them. They charged and the battle for Minas Tirith had begun. **(Sorry that was REALLY lame… but meh)**


	3. The Cloak is Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings or any other published work that you might recognize.

Three

The Cloak is Revealed

The battle carried on for two days without much important happening to me or my group, well if you don't count people dying nothing important, apart from me acquiring many scratches, cuts, and bruises. On the third day I killed one of the Nazgul and was fighting the other when an Uruk came up behind me and clubbed me on the shoulder (which broke my collar bone despite the _mithril_ or because of it, I don't know which) then clubbed me on the head, and I knew no more.

When I came to, I was in the Houses of Healing with a throbbing shoulder, collar bone, and head. I had time to look around, and gather the time from a servant who came in and left before the occupant of the other bed awoke.

"Where am I and what's the time? I'm hungry." Frodo Baggins' voice came out drowsily and croaky.

I chuckled and responded in my best impression of Mithrandir. "You are in the Houses of Healing in the Citadel of Minas Tirith. It's after five o'clock in the evening on November, Twenty-third, 1434 the Fourth Age, Shire Reckoning." I then said very cheerily and in my normal voice, "Hi, Frodo, how are you."

"Hi Kal. Well. My shoulder is throbbing, I've got a lump on my head the size of a very big chicken egg, a headache that seems like it'll split my head open and I feel like I could eat my birthday cake all by myself and still have room for a small deer, but apart from that I'm hunky dory." Frodo said happily. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"That... was the most... optimistic thing... you've ever said," I told Frodo between gasps for air and laughs. Another few minutes passed till I got myself under control. "Come here and I'll give that shoulder a massage." So Frodo clambered over and sat in front of me. Then I heard rat tat rat tat on the door.

"Enter," I called. The door opened and in came one of my hand maidens; she curtsied.

"Highness, I found a cloak that might be yours."

"Could you put it on me please? I'm kind of busy." I said as politely as I could.

"Yes, your highness." She moved toward me and fastened the cloak with an evil looking brooch. Suddenly I felt my thumb pushing down on its own accord! I tried to fight the power that was making my thumb go into Frodo's pressure point on the shoulder. The healer saw the pain on Frodo's face and the beads of sweat on mine, even though she didn't understand why.

"Get...this...Cloak...off...me!" I finally managed to sputter.

She hurried to undo the brooch which freed me of the cloak's power. After I recovered, I started to comfort and apologize profusely to Frodo. Frodo then went over to his bed and fell asleep. I lay curled up in bed and thought. A while later Eairy walked in. He stopped and stared at me when I looked up at him. Then almost like lightning he sprinted to me, gathered me in his arms, and started kissing me all over my face. I just sat there with my arms around his waist letting him hold me. He stopped kissing me and just held me close to him for awhile. I soon fell asleep with my head in the warm crevice of his shoulder.

The next day, I was released from the Houses of Healing and went straight to my father. "Kaladelia, how nice it is to see you up and about!" He gave me a hug and a kiss, very carefully as not to bump my arm which was still in a sling. "What can I do for you?" "Father, could you please round up the people I was commanding in the battle and Earendil and Aramorn?"

"Sure, hon, but why?" Aragorn inquired.

"Well, I want it to be a secret known only to my platoon, Earendil, and Aramorn. Is that okay with you?" I replied hesitantly.

"That's alright." he replied though giving me a questioning look.

"Thank you so much, dad! Oh, and send them to my rooms." I said, and rushed off.

"Now, first of all I want to know exactly what happened after I went unconscious. Why I wasn't killed and so on," I stated. "Then I'll tell you what happened yesterday after I came to. Fair?"

"Okay." everyone replied excitedly.

"Well," Elendil said, "I saw you fall and an Orc bending over to deliver a killing blow. So I ran up from behind and slew the Orc and started fighting the Nazgul."

"I saw that Elendil needed help so I ran up behind the Nazgul and slew him." Boromir, the third oldest, announced proudly.

"Who carried me to the Houses of Healing?" I asked.

"I did" Estal answered.

"Was there anyone else under my command that got hurt or killed?" I inquired.

"Yes." Ester replied. "Five and ten, the greater number being who was injured. But luckily no one was disfigured," Ester answered while combing out her long golden hair. Every one always wondered why she was the only one with blonde hair; she must have gotten it from Great-Grandmother Galadriel. "Battle sure does hurt my appearance," she said more to herself then anyone else. She got up and went to the washbasin to scrub off some dirt that somehow had remained on her cheek. As we all rolled our eyes in exasperation.

"What was the total number of losses or injuries on both sides?' I wondered.

"We killed the whole Orc army, and on our side, I'd say about forty and fifty, again the greater number are those who were hurt." Boromir answered.

"Hey sis, tell us what happened now, please?" inquired Ester, coming back over to the bed.

"Right," I replied.

After I finished, Cock Robin started droning on and on about people I should tell while I waited impatiently for him to stop.

". . . Imrahil and Legolas and Gimli and Eomer and Fara "

"Cock . . . Robin . . . Smallburrow . . . I think we've been patient long enough," I said, clenching my teeth. "Listen," I announced, turning to everyone, "you can't tell _anyone_ unless I say so. Is that clear?"

"Yes Kal." Everyone replied, no one was about to argue with me when I got that tone in my voice.

"You may go." I said. Everyone left except Estal, Ester, and Earendil. Once my sisters saw that Earendil was staying, they hurriedly left. Earendil beckoned and I went over to give him a warm hug. He swept me up and plopped me on the bed, then sat down beside me. I looked carefully at him. I noticed a few lines of worry on his face, surrounding his hazel eyes. I stroked my hand through his shoulder-length, slightly wavy, brown-blonde hair; it felt silky to the touch. He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"I was so worried when Estal brought you in. I wouldn't let anyone but Aramorn and myself, work on you until I was positive that you weren't going to die. I'm really glad you are safe and well." Earendil whispered.

I sighed, and said, "I figured as much." I leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Well, let's go get something to eat I'm starved."


	4. Questions, Answers and History

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings or any other published work that you might recognize.

Four

Questions, Answers and History

Five days after my twentieth birthday, Earendil, my siblings, Mother, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Cock Robin, -they came down to celebrate my birthday- and I rode to Lothlorien to talk to Celeborn and Galadriel about this thing that looked like a cloak but even touching gave me chills for it felt like I was touching shadow.

"Ah, the Golden Wood, tis been sixty years since I've been here. How little it's changed." Mother ruminated.

"Aye, but it's still beautiful all the same," said Frodo. "I loved it thirty years ago, and I still love it with the song birds, and the _mallorn_ trees, and the grass, and the little streams flowing through the trees. It is so peaceful."

A few days later we were summoned to talk to Celeborn and Galadriel; Haldir was also there. When we got to the meeting, I told the three Elves what had happened with the Cloak and what I thought it meant. I was really close for I guessed that when someone put it on he or she had the urge to kill anyone within his or her reach without moving. What I found out was that if no one was around the wearer would try to commit suicide. There are three patterns, with very subtle changes on the Cloak. One is invisibility, is kill, and the last pattern has no effect. If the wearer is aware of this then he or she can change the pattern to kill, become invisible, or no effect. The only problem is that any pattern can suddenly change usually no effect to kill and invisibility to no effect. Also the Cloak was woven of pure shadow but looks solid.

"What should I do?" I asked them.

"Well, there's nothing else _to do _but what Frodo did," Galadriel replied.

"You mean destroy it, but where?" I asked.

"How can you destroy a Cloak without cutting it up?" Cock Robin wondered.

"Well, I think it was made in Angmar," Arwen said answering my question and ignoring Robin's.

"You mean where the Witch King lived!" I said, astounded.

"Yes. It can't be worse then Murder, seeing as how the Witch King was a little weaker then Sauron." Frodo said quietly.

"And don't forget he was destroyed by Eowyn," added Sam.

"Hey, I helped! She probably would've died if I hadn't stabbed 'im," Merry announced, a little put off at having to point that out.

"Back to the decision at hand," Celeborn interjected, "Galadriel, do you really suppose that Noras is back?"

"Yes, I do. Noras, w is the owner of the Cloak. Remember, Sauron was but a servant to Noras." Galadriel answered.

"But didn't Beren and Tinuviel cast him down, seal him in the void, and set Earendil the Mariner as a guard?" I asked.

Arwen replied, "Yes, they did, but I think Noras somehow escaped and is starting to command the Nassgul, not Nazgul as you thought. I think that the Nassgul you three slew were the two weak "

"So he's down two already? Rock on!" Cock Robin interrupted.

"What I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted," at this Mother gave Robin a very stern gaze I thought only Mithrandir could do, "was that they most likely re-spawned because Noras hasn't died." Arwen continued.

"So who will go?" Haldir asked.

Silence then, "Whoever goes _will_ have an advantage, you guys know the best passes over _and_ under the Misty Mountains. The only people in the Fellowship who knew that were Aragorn and Gandalf," Pippin said. "Also, Gimli has been able to make Moria habitable again. When we passed through there Gimli was looking very settled…"

"I think since I found the Cloak I should go." I said a little reluctantly.

"Who will go and help Kal? We can't because we're getting a bit old. Also Sam, Pip and I have family," Merry said.

"We'll go, mother, after all, Kal definitely will need some strong men to ,"

"And women," interjected Estal.

" and women, to help her," repeated Boromir obediently.

"I'll go sweet."

"I'm sorry, Earendil, but I think if you come along that might get me… distracted from my errand," I said sternly. "Okay, so I've got Elendil, Boromir, Estal, Ester, and Aramorn," I stated. "If that's okay with you." I added looking at my great-grandmother.

"Don't look at me, Kaladelia. It's up to Arwen." Galadriel said turning to Mother.

"It's okay but I would prefer it if the oldest person wasn't twenty." Mother said a bit hesitantly.

"I'll go with Kal because you'll need someone jolly to lighten the days when they become dark. In addition, I'm fifty years, so you now have someone older then twenty. " Added Cock Robin. That's how the Friends of the Cloak came to be.

Later that night there was a gathering in honor of the formation of the Friends of the Cloak. There was many a song shared that night.

"I'm going to sing the song that the King-or queen- will sing on his-or her- coronation."

"_Et Earello Endorenna utulien. Sinome maruvan_

_ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta._ (High)

_Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. _

_In this place will I abide, and my heirs, _

_Unto the ending of the world. _ (Medium)

_Et Earello Endorenna utulien. Sinome maruvan_

_ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta_." (Low.)

Silence, then one person, I don't know who, started clapping and two more joined in, soon the air was filled with clapping. Ester and Estal hugged me saying what a good job I did. Mother was crying for joy. I think it brought back memories of father's coronation. Elendil, Boromir, and Aramorn were all congratulating me. Cock Robin was hopping up and down for joy.

"You'll be beating all the elves _and_ Bilbo next!" The four hobbits said. Nevertheless, the best congratulation I could ever receive was Earendil pulling me into a warm embrace and giving me a light kiss on the cheek. Suddenly, I felt his mouth on mine and we had our first real kiss. We held that for a minute, and broke away.

"Good night, everyone," I said, and I strolled to my _talan _with Earendil's arm about my waist and the song of Elbereth ringing in our ears.

'_Snow-white! Snow-white! Oh Lady clear! O Queen beyond the Western Seas! _

_O Light to us that wander here amid the world of woven trees! _

_Gilthoniel! O Elbereth! Clear are thy eyes & bright thy breath! _

_Snow-white! Snow-white! We sing to thee in a far land beyond the Sea._

_O stars that in the sunless year with shining hand by her were sown,_

_in windy fields now bright and clear we see your silver blossom blown! _

_O Elbereth! Gilthoniel! We still remember, we who dwell in this far_

_land beneath the trees, thy starlight on the Western Seas.' _


	5. The Adventure Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings or any other published work that you might recognize.

Five

The Adventure Begins

It was a blustery day when we set out. I was trying very hard not to cry. I looked back and saw Mother, my great-grandparents, and Earendil waving goodbye. I couldn't stop the tears that silently coursed their way down my cheeks. I turned and yelled, "_Aphado nin_!" and broke into a gallop.

That night we camped at Dimrill Dale near the waters of Mirrormere. It was quiet, almost too quiet for my tastes. Before we went to bed, I suggested that I take first watch just in case. Elendil called second watch. While Estal took the last watch. After my watch I couldn't sleep and thought about my childhood which had been relatively carefree. That led me to the thoughts and memories of Earendil, suddenly I felt the ache for my first lover.

It was about ten o'clock at night. I had just sung in front the Galadhrim. I felt tired but I couldn't sleep. I laid my head on Earendil's chest and felt it rise up and down. We talked for a while and even though he tried not to show it I could tell he was worried about something. When he sat up and I had to ask.

"What is it _meleth nín_." I asked as I sat up.

"I don't want you to go to Mount Angmar without anyone who could comfort you when times get rough." He said, but I could tell he meant something else but knew I would hurt him if he said it.

"Earendil, you know as well as I do that my brothers will be able to comfort me AND protect me even though I won't need." I replied. I leaned my head into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Not in the way I mean," He whispered fiercely, "Kal look at me." I looked up into his soft hazel eyes and they held us then he broke eye contact as he swiftly bent down lightly kissed my lips. I straddled him so I could look straight up the two inches height difference. I reached up and traced the familiar path on his face. Around the hairline, onto the nose, around those gorgeous deep-set hazel eyes, around the mouth, up the other side to stroke his hair. Then I brought my lips to his and felt his warm mouth encircle mine, he then slowly ever so slowly brought me down on top of him till we were lying down. I deepened the kiss, and encircled my arms around him and pulled him closer. We soon had to stop for air. I rolled off but still kept my hold on him. I put my head back on his chest and comfortable at last I fell asleep.

Somewhere in the middle watches of the night I was awakened by Elendil. "Sorry sis but there's something not right. I think it might be wolves." I got up and groped for my sword belt that also had an Elven knife that used to be my father's, buckled it on, and then slung a quiver full of arrows, and strung my bow. Suddenly a howl split the night air. If the horses had been trained for war and been accustomed to random noises they would have made a racket, but even the best trained war horse gets frightened when wolves howl in the night and so they just stamped and rolled their eyes. The others all jumped out of their sleeping rolls and grabbed up weapons. As if on cue more howling broke out. The sound came from all over the field. It sounded as if the wolves had surrounded us.

With the gift of night vision, I saw a shape slinking toward us, it was low to the ground, and had grey fur. Quickly and silently I notched an arrow, brought up my bow, and shot. _Phwit. Thud. _The sound of an arrow hitting something and falling would have been wonderful if I enjoyed killing. The howling stopped. Silence. Not even a cricket made a noise. It was dreadful.

'Come on you cowards!' I thought. Still silence. Damn how I wanted to scream just to break the silence. 'Hurry up, we're waiting. If you think you're going to catch us off guard you're wrong!' I screamed in my head. Then to my right there came a sound, a quiet swish like the sound of paws creeping through the grass. Slowly I turned my head. I couldn't see anything past Aramorn, I swore quietly. I leaned backwards to look behind Aramorn. There slinking towards us were three big dog-like shapes.

Uh oh, this could get very bad. As quickly and quietly as I could, I backed up and pulled three arrows out of my quiver. I notched one and stuck the other two in the ground. I loosed it then as fast as possible down with the bow, notch an arrow, up with the bow, and fire. _Thud! Thud! _'Twowolves down.' I thought and quickly was nocking the third when I heard the grass rustle and a faint snarl. Then a crash as something collided with Aramorn! I dropped my bow, slung my quiver off my shoulder, and without even thinking of drawing my sword, flung myself into what was a ball of fur and cloth.

I grabbed the closest patch of fur and heaved, the wolf came free of Aramorn and I wrestled with it while I tried to find my dagger. I felt the soft leather-clad hilt of the dagger and grabbed, unsheathing it and plunged it into the wolf. If I had been thinking properly and not in a blind rage, I wouldn't have killed the wolf until I was on top, but instead I was on the bottom, and the wolf fell with a sickening crunch as some of my ribs broke. Plus the hilt of the dagger was pushing against my sternum. I cursed and everything went black.

The next thing I felt was a sharp pain around the base of my breast. Fearing what I would find, I pushed the wolf off me, sat up and looked down. I let a string of swear words flow out of my mouth like water. My head started to spin.

"Kal, are you all right?" Elendil asked. "It looked like that wolf landed on you pretty hard."

"What do you think? If I'm cursing I doubt I'm okay." I yelled as my breast and ribs gave a painful twinge. Ester came into my line of vision.

"Kal? Oh dear." Ester's eyes grew wide. "Um boys, could you leave us girls alone for a little bit?" Ester told Elendil, Boromir, Aramorn, and Cock Robin.

"Why? What's wrong?" Boromir wanted to know.

"You don't want know." Estal, who'd come over, said in a strained voice. When the boys heard that, they fled.

"Ester, go get the medicine bag, and two full water bags, mix some soap in one," Estal said, rolling up her sleeves.

"What... happened to... the wolves?" I asked Estal my voice cracking, between gasps of pain, as Ester went off, and came back with the bag, clean linens, and the two canteens of water slung over her back.

"Once they saw four of their kind dead, they fled. Elendil and Boromir scouted around the campsite to make sure." Estal said as she stripped off my now very bloody shirt, and breast band. "Come on, sis, just relax. You know it's better on me if you're calm. I really wish Aramorn could work on you. Better yet if Earendil was here. After all they're the best people that could help you. Though I doubt you'd like it if Aramorn worked on you."

"I most certainly would not," I said indignantly. As Estal patched me up I laid back and thought over everything that had happened. I was just about to drop off to sleep when I suddenly thought of something. I tried sit up but cool hands held me down. "Sis?" I asked "Is Aramorn alright?"

"Yes, he just had a few minor scratches. Nothing serious." Estal answered. "There you are, all patched up." Ester let me up and carefully I put on a clean breast band and shirt. Then I wondered off to search for the boys. By the time I found them, the sun was just peaking over the horizon. I sat down between Aramorn and Elendil staring at the still waters of Mirrormere.

"So what happened?" Elendil asked. As I leaned my head onto his shoulder. Oh, how I longed for Earendil's strong arms about me.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked cooly, letting nothing in my voice or face show what I really felt.

"Yes!" All the boys said. I waited a little trying to find the right words to explain it.

"Well when the wolf fell on me I guess that its teeth landed on my breast and skinned it. Also it broke my ribs and bruised my sternum."

"Ouch! That would hurt and I definitely would have started swearing if it had been me." Aramorn said. "Though I'm surprised you knew so many."

"Yeah, most of those just popped into my head." I agreed. "Anyway, how are _you,_" I inquired.

"I'm fine. That wolf just winded me, and made one or two scratches on my chest. But they weren't serious." Aramorn said. I looked into Mirrormere and saw my reflection. "Well let's..." I started to say when suddenly the water changed and I saw Durin's crown, then to my horror, it changed again and I saw something wreathed in flame falling into the depths. Then it came upon a river and the thing plunged into it. I looked trying to see where it had gone and I saw a very windy stairway with gaps between the steps. Some weird, slimy creature leapt out of the water and started running up the winding stair. Then a human climbed out and with a naked sword- that was glowing faintly blue- in hand gave chase to the thing. As the human and creature went higher and higher the thing started to burn. Then they came to a peak that was covered in snow. And started to fight. The human was clad in gray robes had a long white beard and hair an looked like-.

"Mithrandir!" The name came out as a strangled whisper filled with awe. I was looking upon the scene where -at the time- Mithrandir the Gray fought and defeated the Balrog of Morgoth and would soon became Mithrandir the White. The scene vanished and my reflection reappeared. I looked up to see my brothers and Cocky Ro looking at me with concern.

"Uh, Kal, are you feeling alright? Why did you whisper Mithrandir's name?" Elendil finally asked.

"I just saw Mithrandir's battle with the Balrog." I said sounding subdued and not like me at all. I got up and started heading back to camp, not seeing the look of wild excitement and concern pass through the faces of the boys. They got up and followed me.

**Aphado nin! ... Follow me**

**meleth nín ... my love **


	6. Moria

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings or any other published work that you might recognize.

Six

Moria

That day Elendil and Boromir set the pace. We entered the Mines of Moria and made our way to the Dwarrowdelf, and delicious Dwarven food. Nothing disastrous happened and everyone, especially me, was relived when we saw Gimli strolling towards us with a smile on his round face.

"Welcome to the improved Dwarrowdelf!" He cried in his gruff, booming dwarfish voice, giving us all manly hugs, "How are you guys. And what brings you here all geared up for long travels. Come and meet my wife and child.

"You have a CHILD," I cried as we followed the very boisterous dwarf, "when did this happen! Does Legolas know?"

"Aye, lassie, Leggy knows, he's here and helping with the precious baby while I go and do _Dwarven _work."

At this point Legolas came running up and trying to keep calm, spoke with a hint annoyance "Your 'precious litte baby' just went ballistic she's running around in circles crying 'Where's daddy! Where's daddy! You'd better come quick or else she might fall into a well!"

"Well why didn't you pick her up!" Gimli cried as he surged forward.

"She kicked, bit, scratched, and wriggled her way out every time I tried!" Legolas yelled, frustrated at Gimli's retreating form. "Sorry about that," Legolas said after regaining his composure, "How are you guys. You okay Kal. You look a little peckish." Everyone turned just in time to see me collapse. Aramorn caught me and sat me down.

"I'm alright," I told them.

"No your not," Elendil said, "you've been quiet and brooding. What's wrong?"

"Goddess!" I yelled exasperated at this stupidity. "What do you think? Of course I'm quiet! The love of my life isn't here and that's my fault! Plus I've been wounded by a wolf! And I have to destroy this thing that likes to kill things!"

"That's it sis, you need Earendil." Ester said.

"Duh! I'm writing a letter to him, after we eat." I calmed down, got up and followed Legolas. We hadn't been traveling for long when we entered a huge cavern. Our jaws dropped in surprise, the Dwarrowdelf wasn't old and crumbling rock any more. The pillars were colorful and reconstructed. I had been amazed at the pictures drawn by the members of the Fellowship. Plus the Elusion Game that Mithrandir set up so that we could go through those adventures to help with our training and not get hurt, was stunning. There was also a setting were we could see what it had looked like at the height of Durin, and that was breath-taking. It had looked real, and I thought nothing could surpass it. I was obviously wrong. Seeing it in person, repaired, and looking like it had at the height of the Dwarves glory was spectacular! I forgot all my aches and troubles. "Ho... How long did it take to repair all these pillars and rooms?" I said squeaking a little from amazement.

"Oh, about two years or so with about fifty odd dwarves." A gruff, slightly girlish voice said.

"Who are you?" Boromir asked.

"I'm Jinli, wife of Gimli son of Gloin. I take it you are friends of his?"

"I'm Kal; this is Elendil, Boromir, Estal, Ester, and Aramorn. We are the sons and daughters of King Elessar and Queen Arwen Undomiel. This is Cock Robin Small Burrow, a Hobbit from the Shire." I said formally.

Jinli curtsied gracefully, for a dwarf, and said, "Welcome to Moria. Come and join us for our evening meal. We then followed her; Legolas motioned for me to walk with him further back so as not to be over heard by Jinli.

"What brings you here?" He asked.

"We will tell you and Gimli after the meal." I responded and hurried to catch up with the others.

Later, after a meal of hot cider, ham, chicken, and soup, Gimli and Legolas took us to a place to where we wouldn't be heard. Before they could ask I launched into the story starting with the counsel and ending with my witnessing Mithrandir's battle with the Balrog in the waters of Mirrormere.

"Interesting, very interesting," Gimli said slowly, "so you are going to Angmar to destroy this Cloak."

"Yes," I told the Elf and Dwarf.

"I'm afraid all we can do is let you stay here for as long as you want." Gimli told us. "Goodnight you guys." With that he showed us to our rooms. I sat up late composing my letter.

**Suilad_ Earendil,_**

**_I need you!!!! Please come as quick as you can. We'll be waiting for you in Moria. But be careful there are wolves at night so come with all speed to the Gate above Dimrill Dale. You should be safe once you're inside. Bring some healing herbs, bandages and the like. Especially athelas, for I fear we may run out. Also bring some extra food because you never know what could happen. Bring an escort of Elves just in case. I don't want you to be hurt or killed. I MISS YOU EAIRY!!!! _Sílo Anor bo men lín**

**_Your loving,_**

**_Kalle_**

A few days later, I was sitting outside talking with Aramorn when I heard horses. I got up and looked around, there coming up the rocky slope rode my beloved, with seven Elves fanning out behind him. An Elf held the rains of a pack horse loaded with extra stuff. Earendil stopped his horse a few feet away from me, dismounted, gave his reigns to another Elf, and ran forward to wrap me in his arms. I burst into tears of happiness once he enfolded me in his embrace. He held me in his arms as I cried my eyes out. Time passed and eventually I stopped crying. I looked up into those gorgeous eyes of his and lightly kissed him on the lips. "_Mae govannen_! _Le hannon, meleth nín_." I whispered, and we led the horses and Elves to the Dwarrowdelf.

That night Earendil and I were alone. My sensible sisters had moved rooms, to give us some privacy.

"What's wrong love? Why did you want me to come and join you?" I told him what had happened. He got up and lit a fire, put some water on to boil and prepared some herbs. When the water boiled he crushed some leaves into it and took the kettle of the fire. The sweet fragrant, familiar smell of a_thelas_ filled the room. "Come here." He beckoned to me to come and I sat across from him. With gentle, delicate fingers he started to unlace my shirt.

"What are you doing!?" I hissed batting his hand away.

"I need to examine you to see if you have gotten an infection." He replied calmly.

"Alright then." I said and relaxed. He took off my shirt and breast band. Then taking off the bloodied bandage, proceeded to clean the wound and bruises with some clean bandages soaked in water that had _athelas_ in it. Then taking some clean bandaging re-wrapped the wound and bruises. Then he got up and went over to his bags. He took out some chain-mail. Then came back to me and sat down.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's your _mithril _coat. I was looking around for things to pack and noticed this. So I packed hoping to give this to you."

"Thank you so much! I can't believe I forgot this." I cried. I then put on my breast band a light cotton shirt, so the links wouldn't chafe my skin, the mail, and my shirt. Earendil put everything away and banked the fire. We then walked over to the bed and slipped underneath the covers. I wrapped my arms around him and looked up, "Thanks for coming, thank you for healing me, and thank you for brining my _mithril_ shirt. I love you."

"Love you too." With that he leaned down and kissed me good night with that I fell asleep very content. And for the first time in many days I was happy.

**I was having fun and don't want change it even though Gimli wouldn't really call Legolas "Leggy" seeing as how that's a term crazy fangirls obsessed with ORLANDO BLOOM!(hiss… he should die… not really some of his characters should die tho…) **

**The Goddess is my addition because Kal has been influenced a little by the common folk who swear to deities. **

**Suilad - Greetings!**

**Sílo Anor bo men lín. - May the sun shine on your road. **

**Mae govannen!** **Le hannon** **meleth nín -** **Well met! I thank you my love.**


	7. Confrontation at Eregion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings or any other published work that you might recognize. I realize that some things don't seem possible and a bit stupid but hey that's what fanfic is for.

Seven

Confrontation at

Eregion

We rode out from Moria a week later and came to Hollina few days after that. Something was prickling at the back of my neck. We turned the corner to stare at what should've been beautiful Hollin. I stopped and we stared around in shocked disbelief, at the once lush and beautiful place with its green grass, bushes, which would've had very good berries at this time of year, trees, and a sparkling blue stream flowing through it, was now a barren wasteland. The only living things were the branches of the bushes which now sported thorns, and a muddied stream. I was about to let out a scream of rage, when I heard sobbing. I looked around and right in the center of the desert, on a high rock was something that made my blood boil with hatred. There, above us was a group of Orcs herding four young Hobbits, two of them looked around fourteen, and the other two were around four. They were near the edge now, "Alright," I whispered, "listen, if we want to save them we need to make sure they don't hit the ground. Let's get into a line shoulder to shoulder and catch them." Quickly and silently we moved our horses so that we formed a line with several feet of extra space just in case they fell weirdly and waited.

The Hobbits fell, "Mommyyyy!" screamed the youngest looking Hobbit, and landed neatly in our outstretched hands. I looked into the eyes of the Hobbit I had saved and gasped for it was Elanor the oldest girl of Sam and Rosy! Why a fourteen year old Hobbit was out here with two toddlers and a fifteen year old with no grown hobbits around was not right. However, we had more things to worry about; the Orcs had noticed us and howled their furry and started jumping off the cliff to attack us. Quickly I deposited Elanor on the ground and dismounted, Earendil, Aramorn, and Estal handed me their rescued Hobbit child, and I led the Hobbits to a corner against the cliff face and handed Elanor and the other older Hobbit a knife so that they could help defend the babes if any Orcs got through the others and me. I then called Robin and Aramorn over and told them to guard the four hobbits.

Then I rushed out into the battle drawing my sword and yelling at the top of my lungs, "_Gurth an glamhoth_!" After a few minutes, Earendil let out a cry, and crumpled to the ground.

"Eairy!" I cried out in anguish. Quickly I dashed over and killed the Orc that had been about to finish off my lover. I made a crude bandage to stop the blood seeping from my beloved's arm and straitened to fight the rest Orcs who were foolish enough to come near me and Earendil. Soon the Orcs that still could run for it. I hoisted Eairy in my arms and went over to see how the others had faired. I put Eairy next to Ester who was already brining some water to a boil and adding a couple of crushed a_thelas_ leaves. Boromir and Elendil were tending to the four hobbits, Robin's, and Aramorn's scratches. I picked up a fine needle, thread, clean bandages and brought it over to where Eairy was resting near the kettle. I put his head in my lap and took off his now ragged shirt. I stared; his arm was covered in blood. I washed the cut and saw that it ran from his bicep to his wrist. **(a/n for those who've read Song of the Lioness Series: Sound familiar??)** I quickly and efficiently sewed the cut closed, and swathed it in bandages. I looked carefully at the other three hobbits that I still had to identify. I saw Goldilocks daughter of Samwise Gamgee who was three, Faramir Took son of Pippin, who was four, and a Hobbit I tentatively identified as Fastread of Greenholm who looked around fifteen.

"What are you guys doing here without your parents?" Estal asked.

"W- we were ju-just coll- collecting, berries, with our nurses. The cre-creatures ki-killed them and then started to come towards us." Explained a very terrified Elanor. I took the younger hobbits in my arms and held them close to me. Elanor and Fastread held on to each other tightly.

"You poor things." I whispered softly. "Well we better get going." I said louder and to my companions. I kept Goldilocks on my horse; put Fastread on Estal's horse, Goldilocks on Ester's and Faramir on Aramorn's. Eairy mounted his horse with difficulty and I tied him to his horse just in case he were to fall unconscious again. We trotted our horses to the safety of Rivendell.

**Gurth an glamhoth … Death to the din-horde! (Orcs)**


	8. Another Gods Damned Counsel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings or any other published work that you might recognize. I realize that some things don't seem possible and a bit stupid but hey that's what fanfic is for.

Eight

Another Gods Damned

Counsel

The minute we reached Rivendell, Aramorn, Elendil, and Boromir decided to become "reacquainted" with their rooms, Ester and Estal put the four hobbits in the nursery under the watchful eye of a few female wives then also went to get reacquainted with their room, while Earendil and I went in search of my grandfather. Slowly, we wandered through the gorgeous Elven realm. We ran into Elladan and Elrohir, my uncles, and asked them where we might find Elrond.

"He should be in his study Kal." Elrohir told us. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." I replied. The twins looked at me like they didn't believe a word I had just said and I was thrown over the edge and yelled, "HOLLIN IS COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY DESTROYED! IT'S NOTHING BUT A BARREN WASTLAND!!!! ORCS, GOBLINS, WOLVES, AND OTHER NASTY CREATURES ARE ROAMING THE WILD AND YOU LET FOUR HOBBITS AND THEIR NURSES TO PICK BERRIES OF ALL THINGS!!!! WITHOUT GUARDS!" I sat down on the cobbled ground shaking a little from my outburst. Elladan and Elrohir looked at me sitting on the ground on the verge of tears, each other, then the slightly swaying, pale-faced Earendil.

"How about we take you to Father, and you can rant all you want to him." Elladan said quietly after a long pause. He then pulled me to my feet and beckoned for us to follow him and Elrohir. We followed them through the indoor flowering gardens, and entered a room with a high arched ceiling, that was Elrond's rooms. They left us and we walked over to the closed doors that lead to his study. I knocked and the door opened onto a cluttered room and an Elf leaning over a desk

"_Hîr nín_ Elrond."

Elrond looked up, and smiled when he saw us. "_Mae govannen_, Little _Undomiel, gîl síla erin lû e-govaded vín_." Reverting to common, he asked, "How are you two and what brings you dressed so to Rivendell?"

"We are fine Grandfather." He looked at me. "Well no. Did Galadriel ever contact you that we'd be coming?" I asked.

"No. Why?"

"I can't answer that now, but I was wondering if you could summon the _Ernilath rîn_ in a day or two. My brothers and sisters, and Cock Robin are also here and are needed besides Earendil and me. It's important and about the legendary Cloak." At this, Elrond got up so fast that, if he was a less agile man, it would have seemed more of a leap. He came over to us, "Come, we will go to the council chamber now. Elladan, could you get those of the Council who are here, to come as quickly as possible. Elrohir go fetch the rest of your nieces and nephews as well as Cock Robin. Bring them to the room." With that he swept out the room, and we had to hurry to keep up. Earendil broke off to the Healing House.

Finally, after going through some gardens, glades, up and down stairs and through the forge, Elrond and I reached the Council Chamber. It was more of a courtyard then a room, with a garden that had trees, flowering bushes, and some sweet smelling flowers and vegetation lining the outside of a circle of stone-carved chairs. It had no roof overhead so gardeners didn't have to water them as often as the ones in the dinning hall, the rooms, and the Hall of Fire. Presently the rest of my group and the Grand Council entered through the vine covered arches.

After everyone was seated in a circle Elrond got up, "I have called you all here on such short notice because my granddaughter tells me that she has some important news. Kaladelia." He then sat down and all eyes turned to me as I stood. "My lords, some of you may have heard of the Cloak…" I then proceeded to tell the council of how I discovered the Cloak, and the events that followed after till my arrival here. When I finished I sat down and waited. Silence.

Then Glorfindal asked, "So you're saying that Noras is back, and that Orcs have desecrated Hollin. How could we not have known of this?"

"I don't think you've made a lot of contact with the outside world, since you decided not to leave Middle-Earth." said Ester. "Also we were wondering what you could do to help us. Like do you have any information on the status of the Shire or Tom Bombadil or even further west in parts of Arnor?"

"As it so happens one of the rangers who fought with Aragorn, visited us not so long ago. He told us that evil creatures have surrounded Emyn Uial and Nenuial. That's all we really know." Stated Elrond.

"Wonderful. That means I don't have much time. Thank you _Ernilath rîn_." With that my friends and I left that glorious chamber. The others went back to refreshing their memories while giving the hobbits a tour, while I went to go check on Earendil.

I entered the Healing House, and immediately thought of home. The walls were a lush green and had passion flower vines growing up the walls. It was separated into cubicles and each cubicle was decorated with a specific type of plant both common and uncommon to Rivendell. In the center of the House there was a beautiful desk made out of mahogany and decorated with all the plants in the cubicles. Below these plants, there was a list of the names of the people who occupied them. I went over and looked for Earendil's name. It was under _ELANOR_. I then looked around, found the room, and went in.

"_Mae govannen meleth nín_. How do you feel." I said when I had settled myself down by Eairy's bed.

"Kal?" He croaked. His head turned and when our eyes met I threw my arms about his neck, carefully so as not to jar his wounded arm. We sat like that for awhile when finally I sat up. At that moment an Elf came in.

"Oh, am I interrupting?"

"No. Come on in." The Elf entered bearing a tray of food. She set it down and then turned to go.

"Oh the master has said you may leave once you have finished eating." She said turning back to face us, and then left without another word. When Eric had finished eating, I got up to let him change. Then I helped him out of bed and we left in search of the others.

When we met up with them under the bridge, Aramorn nearly tackled Eairy in joy of seeing him up and walking. Boromir and Elendil gave a clap on the back careful as not to jar his arm too hard.

"So, what've you all been doing while I was sleeping?" Asked Earendil.

"Well, we had a council meeting to inform the Elves of what we're doing and find out if there's been any strange activity up in the northern lands." Elendil continued to fill Earendil on what had happened. As we did so we made our way back to our rooms, gathering up the four hobbits on our way.

**Hîr nín …my lord**

**Gîl síla erin lû e-govaded vín … A star shines upon the hour of our meeting.  
Ernilath rîn … The Grand Council**

**Mae govannen ... Well met**

**meleth nín ... my love**


	9. The Road

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings or any other published work that you might recognize. I realize that some things don't seem possible and a bit stupid but hey that's what fanfic is for.

_Nine_

_The Road_

On the third day from Rivendell, we reached the site of Bilbo's first attempt at pick pocketing,the Center of the forest called Trollshaws. The forest was gorgeous; the noonday sunlight filtering through the foliage was a light green. The birds were singing, the little hobbits cantering around on little ponies that Elrond had found for them off in the distance. We were so content and really didn't want to move so we made camp inside the troll circle, and spent the rest of the day just enjoying the sun and each others company. Earendil, Elendil, Ester, and I went hunting and brought back two rabbits and a deer. We came back and split up the cooking and clean up jobs and who would watch the hobbits. It was a lovely little holiday. That night we all went to sleep as content as ever.

Sometime in the late watches of the night a terrible, high pitched, unearthly scream rent the once peace filled air. I woke with a start and clutched Eariy's hand. I saw everyone sitting up and the little hobbits hugging each other. The scream rang again and that startled Fastred and Elanor into running toward Eairy and me, and Goldilocks and Faramir to Aramorn and Ester. Just then I felt the urge to look through my bag and to put on the Cloak.

I clutched Earendil even closer and whispered, "Don't let me succumb to the call! Hold me until I don't want to put on the cloak. Help me _meleth nin_!" I wrapped the two hobbits in my embrace and Eairy held me and with another of those unearthly screams a gray shape stepped out from behind each of the trolls. At the appearance of these … things, we rushed to center where our fire was dying down. Boromir stoked it and then we made a circle around the fire with everyone facing outwards. We sat between the Hobbits with the bag containing the Cloak and the Nassgul.

"Give usss the Cloak," they hissed. "We won't harm you. In fact you will be well… rewarded by our massster. But only if you lissssten to usss and don't o resissssst."

"Why should I give it to you?! You would only take it for yourself not give it to the Shadow Lord-" At this the wraiths hissed loudly and charged. As one we raised our swords and prepared for attack. Granted none of us had any mail or enchanted swords… WHY GOD WHY… Then they reached us and there was no time to think. Just fight and if get a chance grab burning branches. Just as they were nearly upon us the five Hobbits struck with burning brands. I was so intent on the wraiths I didn't realize what they had done until the Nassgul charging were running away burning in flames.

Once I catch my breath I declare, "Once again Hobbits prove Mithrandir's saying," at this my siblings and Eairy join, "'there is always more to Hobbits then you guess.'"

On our eighteenth day from the center of the Trollshaws we arrived at the Prancing Pony, on a what would probably be a very busy evening for it was the end of the harvest judging by the empty fields that we passed and it was raining to boot, so many people would be relaxing with a drink and or trying to get warm in the Inn. By the time we tramped into the golden warmth of the Inn we were soaked to the skin and didn't look at all like ourselves

"Hello, and how might I help you on this fine, well the weather is terrible but business is booming as you can tell." Barliman Butterburr greeted us cheerfully. "Hi Nob! Come and get these cloaks you wooley-footed hobbit!"

"Yes sir! Coming sir!" As Nob, a cheerful little hobbit, scurried in from the common room, divested us of our sodden cloaks I said, "Master Butterbur, we'd like stabling for seven horses, a pony, and a pack horse. Also rooms as close to one another as possible."

Finally recognition dawned on the kind old wide man's face, "Why? Bless me if it isn't their Highnesses from Gondor! And young Hobbits from the Shire to boot. What brings you here? For Mr. Frodo's birthday has passed if my reckoning is right."

"I'm I afraid I can't tell you that Mr. Butterbur. But we would like to dine in a private parlor if you please."

"Right. Nob, bring their cloaks to Parlor Two. And tell Bob to find stabling for seven horses and pony and a pack horse."

"Yes sir!" Nob scurried off to tell Bob.

"Right this way if you please, ladies and gents." We followed Barliman to a very big and comfortable private parlor. There was a small fire burning in the fireplace a long table that was set with fine china.

"Well, Nob should be back soon and he'll get some cushions for you dear little Hobbits and take orders for food and drink," Butterbur said as he added some wood to the fire to send it merrily crackling. "And now I must be off for there's a wonderful crowd tonight."

Just before he could completely take off Aramorn called after him, "Are there any messages for any of us Mr. Butterbur?"

"Why no, Mr. Aramorn, I don't believe there is." And with that he made a hasty exit. Just then Nob scurried in hung up there cloaks near the fire. Then he stoked the fire so it was roaring and heating the whole room. Then he left and brought back many cushions for us to arrange on the chairs so the hobbits could eat.

"What would you be wanting to drink little masters and your Highnesses?"

"Mulled wine, mead, beer and ale for us and for the little Hobbits hot milk and water." I answered.

"Right, now I'll show you to your rooms so you can get cleaned up for supper." When everyone was clean and back in the parlor sitting down, Nob, Mr. Butterbur and a few other helpers brought in our drinks and supper. It was delicious; roast beef, salad, turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, freshly baked rolls, chicken soup, butter, cheeses of all sorts, fresh fruit and for desert blueberry, apple and strawberry pies and crumbles and tarts all piping hot and freshly baked. After dinner we gathered around the fire sipping hot coco and told stories to amuse the hobbits. Just when they were nodding off to sleep, Eater and I put them to bed and then went back to talk about our next move.

"The way I see it we need to get the hobbits back home and warn as many hobbits not wander outside the shire unless they know how to defend themselves or with others who can." I said. "The only problem is I don't want to take the Cloak into the Shire and we cannot delay the Quest much longer."

"Well, why can't I go into Shire? I kind of want to catch up on a few things and I know where all their homes are. Also I know who I can tell that will continue to pass the word." Announced Cock Robin

"Well. That is a good point but if you do go we'd have to establish a meeting place and you don't know the lands of Arnor very well." I pointed out.

"I can go with him Kalle." Said Boromir.

"Are you both sure you want to go?"

"Well it's been a long while since I've been in the Shire. I want to see it and a few other Hobbits I haven't seen in many years. Friends I made when I was ten or eleven years old."

"Ok. I guess we'll meet up at Fornost then?" I said.

"Sure. We'll go as quickly as possible and if you continue the pace about what it has been we should be able to deliver the hobbits our messages and meet up hopefully on the road and if not, well wait two days or so and if we don't come by then go on ahead. Leave a message saying which pass through the North Downs you've taken and depending on how many days we get in after you we may or may not catch up. Is that satisfactory with everyone?"

"I guess." We said reluctantly.

**This be how I calculated Days FSMP&A-7th from Bree-reach Weathertop…14 days from Weathertop reach Fords of Bruinen… total 21 days… Trollshaws about 2 or 3 days to Rivendell… About 10 or 11 days to Weathertop from center of Trollshaws… So from center of Trollshaws to Bree about 18 or 19 days… **


End file.
